


adore you, loving me

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Woman on Top, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: he stayed quiet and willing, open and pleading to her, always so unbelievably sexy on top of him.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Kelsey Kreppel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	adore you, loving me

**Author's Note:**

> i just did what had to be done.

his old office chair might not be the most comfortable place to fuck cody, but she was too hungry, too desperate to have him inside her, and couldn't wait until they made it to their bedroom.

judging by the way cody’s mouth devoured her when she straddled him the minute they turned off the camera, he didn't seem to mind.

her wandering hands snaked under his shirt, worked at his zipper, pushed fabric aside so her mouth could explore every square inch of skin revealed, he hardened pretty much instantly. the second her fingers brushed over his skin. cody had always been a sucker for the way she touched him, though.

she hummed and smiled as her hands made their way between their bodies to stroke cody. he swore under his breath as her soft touch ghosted over the shape of his dick.

she rubbed over his erection, inhaling sharply at the feel of him. “shit, cody.” she whined, before pressing her cheek against his, her breath hot over his flushed mouth. she wanted it as much as he did.

he twitched slightly when her thumb found its way to the tip.

“kelsey...” he groaned. “fuck, kelsey…”

“more?” she asked, eyebrows raised, so ready to give him anything he wanted. he felt like he could just drop to his knees and kiss her. worship her like she deserves. eat her out in his office chair. 

but he didn't. he stayed quiet and willing, open and pleading to her, always so unbelievably sexy on top of him.

her pants and panties came off and he groaned into her ear as she sank down on him, already slick and sensitive. she closed her eyes and basked in the warmth of his skin, the strength of his toned body under her, and the sweet burn of him stretching her.

cody had to support her legs with his hands so she could ride him despite the awkward curve of the chair.

"i love you," kelsey sighed as she nuzzled the underside of his chin. "fuck, cody. you have no idea how much."

leaning his head against the backrest to give her better access, cody pushed his hips up into hers. "i love you," he said softly. his voice a rumble in his chest, which sent an exquisite, slow shiver down kelsey's spine.

she tilted her hips and ran her hands through cody's hair, pushing it out of his face, soft waves that begged to be touched. 

cody moaned when she pulled it, his eyes rolled back and had to close them tightly, and she drank in the sight of him, neck exposed, adam's apple bobbing, his lips parted on a shaking breath, her fingers threaded on his  _ way too long  _ hair. she would never grow tired of the beauty he exposed to her.

"look at you," she whispered.

cody swallowed. his gaze met hers briefly before skittering away, and to kelsey's delight, she could see his ears flush a delicate shade of pink.

“so fucking gorgeous…” she murmured, fingers gripping his shoulders as she fucked herself on him.

her tits bounced in her tank top and through his orgasmic haze, he recognized an opportunity and flipped up her shirt, catching both in his hands and pulling her closer as he fought to take her bra off. he sucked a nipple into his mouth as soon as he could. he bit and sucked her left nipple and her words became moans, high pitched as she reached down between them to rub her clit in tiny circles.

she came with his name on her lips and her body quivering and shaking through the intense spasms. he followed shortly after, his legs shaking and biting down on kelsey’s collarbone.

when they finally came down, she leaned against his chest and draped her arms around his shoulders, he stroked her thighs and ass tenderly with a dumb smile on his face.

“you're so fucking hot, babe.” she murmured, cuddling closer. “can't keep my hands off.”

“don’t want you to,” he whispered in reply.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (lesbians-4-kelsey on tumblr ❤️)


End file.
